The Things I Want to Hear
by GrandQueen
Summary: Des gosses. Reiji et Aine étaient des gosses. Toute la soirée, ils avaient chanté, ils avaient dansé, ils s'étaient courus après comme deux imbéciles heureux jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement sur le matelas du brun. Ça lui avait manqué, à Reiji, ce genre de soirée passé avec son meilleur ami, à parler de tout et à rire de rien. Ça lui avait manqué de juste être avec Aine.


Des gosses. Reiji et Aine étaient des gosses. Toute la soirée, ils avaient chanté, ils avaient dansé, ils s'étaient courus après comme deux imbéciles heureux jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement sur le matelas du brun à près de deux heures du matin.

Ça lui avait manqué, à Reiji, ce genre de soirée passé avec son meilleur ami, à parler de tout et à rire de rien. Ça lui avait manqué de juste être avec Aine.

Allongés sur le lit, face à face, ils se souriaient, encore un peu euphorique. Reiji riait tandis qu'Aine essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant bouger et son corps lui rappelait gentiment qu'il sortait quand même d'un coma et qu'il ne pouvait pas juste se mettre à sautiller partout en compagnie de Reiji sans conséquences.

 **« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! »** _lui reprocha t-il, bien qu'incapable de retirer son sourire au profit d'une moue boudeuse.  
_ **« Excuse moi,** _ **bae**_ **, c'est nerveux. »  
**  
Aine roula des yeux au ciel à l'entente de ce surnom affectueux totalement débile. Il avait l'habitude pourtant : _bae, chaton, mon coeur, amour, homme de ma vie..._ et dire qu'ils n'étaient officiellement que meilleurs amis. Tristesse.

Le regard noisette de Reiji se perdit dans les iris bleus de son meilleur ami. Il lui avait tellement manqué et ça lui faisait peut-être un peu bizarre de de nouveau l'avoir à ses côtés, en bonne santé, de le voir sourire, d'entendre sa voix (même si Ai avait la même), de l'entendre rire...

Le rire d'Aine était probablement la plus belle des mélodies aux oreilles de Reiji, le son qu'il aimait le plus. Quand Aine riait, il riait aussi.

Un silence serein tombe dans la pièce et seules les respirations des deux garçons se font entendre, un peu essoufflés d'avoir trop rit, trop parlé, de trop s'être amusé. Ils n'avaient pas rattrapé le temps perdu car c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés l'un de l'autre.

 **« Tu vas me faire rougir si tu continues de me regarder aussi fixement. »  
**  
Rit doucement Aine sans pour autant quitter son meilleur ami du regard. Aine ne rougirait pas, pourtant, pas pour si peu. Reiji et lui avaient toujours été très proches, trop proches pour de simples amis sans qu'aucun n'ose vraiment en parler, à quoi bon quand l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils _s'aimaient_.

Le brun attrapa la main de son compagnon de toujours au dessus des couvertures et la serra un instant dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur les phalanges d'Aine.

Il rit de nouveau, de ce rire qu'aimait tant Reiji, celui qui sonnait légèrement timide. Aine venait de rire comme une adolescente amoureuse et bien qu'il le soit, _amoureux_ , il pensait avoir passé l'âge d'être adolescent, il avait le quart de siècle quand même et c'était déjà un pied dans la tombe ça.

Il esquissa un sourire timide en se demandant bien où était passé son caractère de playboy. C'était son rôle à lui de prendre les devants. Son rôle de faire rougir Reiji... C'était lui le _mec_ dans leur _couple_ -si on pouvait les considérer comme un couple quand il ne s'était rien passé entre eux que des taquineries.

C'était nouveau pour Aine, de suivre la danse, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant pour autant. Rien n'était déplaisant quand il était avec Reiji.

Le Quartet Night l'attira aisément vers lui si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent plus proches que jamais. Reiji avait toujours la main d'Aine dans la sienne et sa main libre était posée sur la hanche du garçon, leurs visages séparés de moins d'une dizaine de centimètres, si bien que l'un pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre effleurer son visage.

Bien que le cœur battant, ils étaient parfaitement calmes. La situation n'était pas bizarre, elle était même prévisible. Ils le savaient que ça finirait comme ça un jour, qu'ils finiraient par se lasser de prétendre être amis quand ils étaient bien plus que ça.

Aine baissa le regard sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami, brisant finalement le contact oculaire.

 **« Reiji... »** _soupira t-il de sa voix douce._ « **Reiji, j'ai** _ **besoin**_ **que tu m'embrasses. »  
**  
Ce n'était plus simplement une envie, non, c'était un besoin. Combien d'années qu'ils attendaient ce moment ? Cinq ? Dix ? Bien trop pour repousser encore le moment fatidique.

Reiji se pencha vers son ami pour enfin pouvoir déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, peut-être un peu sèches du fait qu'il s'était quand même réveillé d'un long coma i peine un peu plus de deux mois.

Aine sembla retrouver de son caractère dominant et possessif alors qu'il menait la danse, donnait son rythme à leurs baisers, doux mais passionnés à la fois. Il se retrouva bien vite en position de supériorité, accoudé au matelas, au dessus de Reiji duquel il se sépara juste assez pour pouvoir contempler son visage.

Il avait les joues rouges, les lèvres déjà un peu gonflées de s'être faites malmenées par les baisers d'Aine mais il souriait quand même. Il souriait toujours.

 **« On aurait dû faire ça plus tôt. »  
« On aurait carrément dû faire ça plus tôt, ouais. »** _Reiji laissa échapper un rire._ **« Je t'aime Aine, tu ne sais même pas à quel point je t'aime. »  
**  
Il était son premier amour, jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un d'autre comme lui. Jamais il ne ressentirait de sentiments aussi forts que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

 **« Je ne le sais pas, non. »** _Aine souriait toujours, les yeux clos, d'une voix étrangement froide._ **« Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, parce que je suis mort maintenant et tout ça c'est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurais pas laissé crever. Tu m'aurais pas laissé seul quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi. T'aurais répondu à ton putain de téléphone portable- »**

* * *

Le Quartet Night se releva d'un bond dans son lit, couvert de sueurs froides et prit d'une violente crise de vertiges. Un rêve. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve qui avait soudainement viré au cauchemar... Reiji mis quelques minutes à calmer son coeur battant et sa respiration irrégulière, il mit quelques minutes à chasser l'angoisse qui l'étouffait. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il allait retomber sur son oreiller quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, du coup, déjà parce que sa nuit était de toute façon foutue, mais surtout parce que c'était Reiji et que Reiji répondait toujours.

 **« Bonsoir, Mr. Kotobuki ? Je vous appelle au sujet de Mr. Kitaragi Aine... »** _une voix féminine se fit entendre au bout de la ligne._ **« Je suis vraiment désolée- »**

Il n'entendit pas la suite, c'était suffisant. Il raccrocha simplement en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, s'étouffant presque en essayant de contenir ses sanglots alors que les larmes coulaient déjà.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un putain de mauvais rêve. Il devait se réveiller. Oui, il se réveillerait et il irait à l'hôpital pour voir Aine et lui dire toute ses choses qui le tuaient de l'intérieur.

Faites que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Faites qu'il s'en réveille...

... Mais réveillé, il l'était déjà.


End file.
